galactic_star_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Starlings
A Starling is a fictional species and a major species in Galactic Star Fighters. Body Structure Starlings have a close similarity like humans such as in body structure, hair, height, and weight. One of the few differences they have is that they have wings for flight that resemble fairy wings. Another difference they have is that they are born with mulitple colors for their hair and eyes other than naturals and they gain 1 out of 5 elemental powers based on the 13 signs of the Zodiac. Wings of a starling differ by gender. A male‘s wings would resemble a dragonfly, while a female’s would resemble a butterfly. Elements Races of starlings do not matter by skin color but by their elements. Elements are the different races of a starling. There are 5 elements total. Fire Starlings These are starlings born under the sign of Aries, Leo, and Sagittarius. They can create fire, lava, sparks and ash. They work out as very powerful warriors with great pride and justice. Another gift they have is that they are the only kinds of starlings that can swim under lava. By personality, they tend to be fun, lively, adventurous, and energetic. While on the other hand, they can be impatient, anxious, and too energetic at times. They also can have anger problems. Earth Starlings They’re the strongest kinds of starlings in the kingdom. Born on either Taurus, Virgo, or Capricorn, these weight-lifters can lift up about 3 boulders under their heads! Wow that’s a lot of pounds! They are even harder than diamonds, which is why they are nicknamed the “Kingdom Rocks”. Not only they are rock punchers, they also can create and levitate rocks(and also minerals). They even can create plants such as trees, flowers, vines, fruits, herbs, and vegetables. They are patient, stable, friendly, loyal, trustworthy, intelligent, and sometimes creative. However they can be jealous, stubborn, lazy, and wanting everything to happen as possible. Air Starlings If they are born under the signs of Gemini, Libra, or Aquarius they will be given the gift of shaping the air and wind. They’re also great flyers and the fastest flyers too. Unfortunately they are poor in strength unlike earth starlings while earth starling are really slow(not sloth slow, but like cat slow) at flying. Their main job is to help control Estrella’s artificial weather such as moving the clouds for either rain or shine. They can set off winds, lightning bolts, and even snow! Fire starlings also help out with the weather such as increasing the temperature for spring and summer while water starlings help out with the rain and fog. By personality they are very smart, organized, sociable fun, and adventurous but they can be really shy and need to share their thoughts throughout the outside world. They also can talk too much which can tick others off so sometimes they need to practice with learning how to simmer down. Water Starlings Whether they are born on Cancer, Scorpio, or Pisces, these are considered the beauties and beaus of Estrella. They can manipulate water, ice, and along with air starlings they can manipulate snow too. A great gift that they have is that they are the only kinds of starlings that can breathe underwater(which is where they mostly live) while other starlings need to bring a type of shell called the Nerorite if they want to come visit or live with them without drowning. They can communicate with underwater creatures while earths talk to land ones. Only 3% of water starling blood is freshwater while 97% of water starlings contain saltwater blood(the same goes to the amount of water types on Earth). They are experts to fine arts such as dance, art, music, etc. They also kind, gentle, caring, and good healers along with earths. They do not like crowded spaces and would mostly rather spend time only so that they can have plenty of privacy. Ether Starlings The most powerful and rarest starlings of them all! They are born on only the sign of Ophiuchus. Young ethers are trained to become powerful sorcerers and sorceresses. They can create electricity, fireworks, lights of many colors, energy beams, and even crystals. They are also psychics that can see all time and space, read the stars, use telekinesis, telepathy(as to feel others’ thoughts), and anapathy(to feel others’ emotions). They are absolute visionaries, dream seekers, wise, and very creative. However, they can be too idealistic, restless, envious, and sometimes a bit too nice. Style and Traditions Starlings clothing has a similar appearance of fashion from Ancient Greece and Rome. Usually starlings around the age of 5 are first put in to wing training, in which they are taught how to fly safely and professionally. This also invloves with being trained on using and studying their different kinds of magic. Starlings used the astrological zodiac as their calendar. Another source of time they use are astronomical clocks that tell the zodiac signs, moon phases, hours, and minutes. The style of archetecture can depend on what element it‘ll represent, its enviorment, and/or in their own kind of ideas. The starlings use a special kind of language called Starish, This language includes ancient glyphs for reading and writing, but usually they speak many other languages like English, Spanish, French, etc. Trivia Starlings are the opposite to Negastarlings. A starling’s wings can glow like constellations and their colors can change like a mood ring: Normal: Depends Pink: Happy Blue: Sad Red: Angry Lime Green: Disgust Indigo: Fear Lavender: Shocked/Surprised Sapphire was the first starling created and he was first drawn as a female. She was first described as an angel.